The Savior
by Christian3300
Summary: Christian is the Savior. May0 with a OC going to go through a lot of adventures together. Will become Zero's best firend. My first fanfic. Sorry I can't do Zero's haiku.
1. The Beginning

The vault hunters stood at the train station. There was Zer0 the Assassin, Maya the Siren, Salvador the Gunzerker, and Gaige the Mechromancer.

They all board the train. Maya was the first one to speak. "Hi, I'm Maya." Nobody said anything. Well this is a good start. Maya thought.

"I'm Axton; it's nice to meet you." Maya and Axton shook hands.

"Hi, my name is Gaige." The energetic little girl said. Gaige shook hands with Maya and Axton.

"I'm Salvador." The buff midget who looked like he took steroids said. With his huge hands he almost broke Gaige's hand.

The only one not to say their name was the assassin. "What's your name mister?" said Gaige

"My name is Zer0 like the number"

Isn't he a mysterious one Gaige thought? The sign on the train fell down and revealed Welcome to your doom.

Loaders came up from the ground where they were disguised. Axton threw his sabre turret on the ceiling. It blasted the loaders apart. Zer0 disappeared onto the roof. Where he stabbed one engineer and jumped over him pushing the other one onto the blade. Maya phase locked one of the loaders giving Salvador the chance to blast that one and three more into tiny bits of loader. Gaige summoned DT who went on a killing spree filing up her anarchy.

They went into the conductor's area only to find a doll of handsome Jack with a bunch of dynamite on it. Maya was the closest one to the fake jack when it blew up. Zer0 ran to her, grabbed her, and turned his back to the explosion to protect her from the blast, because his suit was blast proof.

That was when Maya and Zer0 fell in love, but never wanted to admit their feelings to one another, because they didn't know what the other thought of them. That would all change when they got to Liar's Berg.

The vault hunters got Claptrap's eye back from Knuckeldragger. A legendary Hornet dropped. The others decided to let Axton have it since he had experience with Dahl weaponry. Also, he wouldn't stop complaining about wanting it. The vault hunters got to Liar's Berg and cleared out the bandits for Sir. Hammerlock. They fixed Claptrap's eye, killed Midgemong and they all got a new head. They all went to go kill Boom Bewm and get Claptrap's ship from Captain Flynt.

When they got to Boom Bewm none of them would have expected the cannon. Maya got hurt, because the blast happened right next to her. Zer0 ran so fast over to her that he pushed Axton right out of his way. Zero jammed the Insta-heal vial right into Maya's bloody arm. "Thank you Zer0, I I I lo."

"Get over here you two we need your help." Screamed Axton, Gaige, and Salvador.

"Come on let's get you up Maya." Zer0 helped Maya back onto her feet.

Axton got Boom out of the cannon and killed him so fast with his Hornet. Zero one hit Bewm with a melee while in Deception. Gaige summoned DT when she blew open the gate and a bunch on bandits ran in. DT had no problem destroying all of the min a matter of seconds.

When the rest of the group ran to the camp Zero grabbed Maya's wrist. "Maya what were you going to say earlier?"

"Oh, I was going to say thank you." Said Maya. Zero grabbed Maya by the waist and started to kiss her passionately. Maya pulled back two seconds into the kiss. Maya started to blush. So did Zero behind the suit.

"I love you Maya I have since I first laid my eyes on you at the train station."

"I love you two Zero, since you saved me from getting killed in the train." Maya pulled Zero in for a huge kiss. Which caused Zero to display a 3 on his mask. They stopped ten seconds into the kiss.

"I think we should catch up, they'll want to know why we disappeared." Said Zero

"We'll continue this once we get to Sanctuary." Said Maya trying to put on a sexy assuring face which made Zero display a :) on his mask.

When the vault hunters caught up to claptrap he was being beaten by bandits and crying for help. (I thought robots can't fell pain) The vault hunters thought they killed all the bandits when one came out of the corner and hit Axton over the head with a pipe. Gaige ran over and melee the bandit with her claws she gets when she has some anarchy. Gaige kept meleeing the bandit over and over and over as blood splattered all over her face.

When the vault hunters got to Captain Flynt Axton was starting to heal. All the vault hunters jumped into the area where Captain Flynt's at. Maya phase locked Flynt and threw him down with a fast move of her hand. Zero went into Deception and got the massive melee damage from in Deception and a backstab. That almost one hit killed him. DT floated over to Flynt and did the spinning claw's he sometimes does. After they killed Flynt all the vault hunters except for Gaige were busy being attacked by bandits. Gaige ran over to the drops and saw the legendary Binary Thunder Ball Fists and ninja looted it.

"Gaige what did he drop?" asked Salvador. Salvador started running over to Gaige as she started to hurry up and put it in her bag.

"Nothing just a Tinderbox it's blue." Salvador was over there just as she put it in her bag.

"Dibs, I called it." Said Maya. Phase locking Salvador preventing him from grabbing it. Maya then picked it up and examined it.

"I'm going to have fun using this." Said Maya. After that they all got onto Claptrap's boat and sailed off to Three Horns on their way to Sanctuary. They jumped the gap and found Captain Reiss. The vault hunters got the power core back and were at Sanctuary. They walked into Scooters and got the stuff to cycle the ignitions. The city was about to fly, but broke down. The vault hunters all got different apartments.

There was a knock at Zero's door late at night. Zero opened the door to find Maya. "Can I come in Zero?" Zero opened up the door and Maya walked in and sat on the couch.

"This is a nice place you found here, mine is all old and dirty." Said Maya.

"Maybe you could stay here until you find a better place." Said Zero. Zero then wrapped Maya into a hug and started to kiss her.

"Can we take it slow I've never done this before." Said Maya.

"Anything you want sweetie." Zero started to passionately kiss Maya. They fell asleep two of the most happiest people on Pandora.


	2. Introduction of Christian

Zero woke up before Maya and tried to sneak out of bed without her noticing. Zero went downstairs and make Maya and him coffee. Zero started to watch some television when and ad for Torgue weaponry came on. Maya came in when Zero got a second cup of coffee. Zero turned around and handed Maya a cup of coffee.

"Thank you Zero. Want to go out and get some breakfast at Moxxi's?" Maya and Zero walked out of the house and headed for Moxxi's bar. They sat at a booth with their friends.

"What were you two doing last night?" said Axton with a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about Axton?" said Maya.

"We could hear you guys all over Sanctuary." said Gaige. Who just walked into the bar? Maya started to blush.

"Well let's get going we're about to go to Frostburn Canyon to find the Firehawk." said Axton.

They all started to the fast travel machine and teleported to Frostburn Canyon. It looked like the Bloodshots were attacking the Firehawk. Angel said they hated the Firehawk, but never mounted a full on assault. The gang got to the Firehawk's lair and saw her explode two bruisers when she appeared in a flash.

Maybe I can learn something about the Siren lineage from her. Maya thought. "Maya, Maya, Maya hello? Are you there?" said Axton.

"Oh yeah sorry about that well let's go up there." Said Maya

The Bloodshots started to attack and the gang cleared out the place and handed Lilith some eridium to regain her full strength. Lilith said she was going to teleport them into the Bloodshot Stronghold, but she only teleported them ten feet. The vault hunters ran to the fast travel machine and teleported to Three Horns Valley. They drove to the Bloodshot Stronghold, but they shot at them. The vault hunters went to the Dust to get a bandit technical. They collected all the parts and Ellie built them a new one.

They drove to the Bloodshot Stronghold where they let them in. They killed them all when a huge nomad named Bad Maw jumped from the gate. Maya phase locked him and Axton's turrets started to rain down rockets on him. Zero started to snipe him. Gaige shot at him with her Thunder ball Fists while DT let out melee attacks on him. After a couple minutes he was dead. Before Bad Maw died he hit Maya with the shield and damaged her liver and abdomen.

Zero picked up Maya and ran to the fast travel station. Zero fast traveled to Sanctuary. Zero took Maya to and he took out a saw and Maya begged Zero to not let him touch her. 'Everything is going to be alright, he's a professional." said Zero. This made Maya laugh. That gave Zed enough time to start to work on Maya and check her vitals and all that doctor stuff. "Maya is fine she just needs to rest for a couple weeks." said Zed.

The rest of the gang got to Roland, but he was taken by the Warden. An EMP loader came to the bars and blew it up. They climber through the hole in the wall and got to the travel station. They traveled their and went through the place, listening to the negotiations for the capture of Roland. Which Hyperion wasn't going to give them any money? The gang got to the Warden and took out his shield very easily. Then a surveyor repaired his shield and it took a couple hours to kill the Warden and get back to Sanctuary to check up on Maya and Zero at Zero's place.

Before the gang checked up on Zero and Maya they went to the headquarters. Roland said that they might not make it in the next mission if Wilhelm was on the train. After that Lilith said that was Roland's way of saying thank you for saving him from the Bloodshots and Hyperion.

After the gang left the Headquarters they headed to Maya's place to see if they were there, but they were not at Maya's old house that was starting to fall apart. Then, they headed towards Zero's house and knocked on the door. Zero answered the door. "Come in Maya is alright just can't go out into the field for a couple weeks." said Zero. The gang was all seated in the living room when they heard a huge crashing sound outside of the house. They all got up and ran outside. In the middle of a crater in Sanctuary was a man with no shirt on. He was very muscular and looked around his early twenties. The man's veins were glowing a blue color. The gang brought the man to 's medical place.

I woke up in a room that was white. I tried to get up, but I had restraints on my legs and hands. "Good morning handsome. I'm Gaige. Sorry for the restraints we didn't know if you were trouble or not." said a beautiful woman next to me. I started blushing, because she called me handsome and she noticed it and started to blush herself.

"Can you remove the restraints please? I'm really not trouble just had a fight with my brother." I said. She removed my restraints and I rubbed my wrists. I stood up, but fell right back down, because I had a hole in my side. "What happened, I don't remember having this yesterday." I said.

"That's how you were found yesterday in that crater you made. You were glowing a blue color. Why is that?" she said. She helped me back onto the bed.

"Well, I am the male counterpart to a Siren called a Savior. I can control the power of shock." I said. I showed her a little ball of electricity I made in my hand. Gaige was shocked. (Ha ha little pun right their.)

"Well mister, by the way I never caught your name." said Gaige.

"My name is Christian. I am from Athenas. I came here to find Maya I am her brother." I said.

"Oh my god, I'll go get her right away. You'll have to come to her, because she is injured. Follow me." said Gaige.

"Don't worry when we are around each other we heal very fast. Could you help me over to her house?" I said.


	3. The Abduction

Gaige helped Christian over to Zero's house and knocked on the door. Zero opened the door. "Gaige why have you brought this man here?" said Zero.

"Zero this man says that he is Maya's brother." said Gaige. Christian was now able to walk healing faster than anticipated.

"Maya could you come to the door we have a visitor for you." said Zero. Who went over to Maya and helped her off the couch over to the door. Before Zero helped her off the couch she was feeling a lot better.

"Zero oh my god is my brother here?" Maya squealed. Maya ran to the door and wrapped her brother in a big hug. "Christian did you escape from The Order of The Impending Storm?" said Maya.

"Yes, after you escaped they put me on high lockdown. But, I found a way to escape and came to Pandora to find you and join you as a vault hunter." said Christian who was now on the couch talking to his sister Maya. After that Maya asked Zero if Christian could stay with them and Zero said until he can find his own place. Maya kissed Zero and went into the city to show Christina around.

First Maya showed Christian to her old, rotting apartment where she stayed the first night. Christian couldn't believe his sister would have stayed here for even a second. "Maya how old is Gaige?" I said.

"Why do you want to know? Oh wait you have a thing for her don't you?" my sister said. I started to blush after she said that.

"So what if I do how old is she? I want to know if it would be legal for me to date her." I said. This made Maya put her arm over my shoulder.

"My little brother has a girlfriend. I'm so proud, it's been a while. By the way Gaige is eighteen so it would be legal. If you hurt her Zero will kill you. They have become best friends." My older sister said this to me which made me nervous.

"I would never hurt such a beautiful woman like her self. If I did I think DT would slice me in hale." We both started to laugh. "Can we please just continue the tour of the city?" I said.

"Sure follow me." she said. Maya took me to Zed's so I could get a check up and make sure nothing is wrong with my body.

"Well, it looks like the hole in your side has healed rather quickly. So have you Maya I guess you two do heal each other. You're all set to go you two." said.

After that we went by Scooter's to show me how to work the Catch-a-Ride machine. It was fairly simple after I got the hang of it. We visited Moxxi's to have skag meat and a rakkale. I was really hungry and I could use a drink after the day I had. "Maya why didn't you tell me those rakkale's were really strong." I said. Maya just laughed.

"Christian I've been meaning to ask what happended between you and Kyle? I heard you said you got into a fight with our brother." I explained the story.

"Kyle and I escaped from Athenas and came to Pandora looking for you. Kyle said it was just a waste of time we never would have found you. Kyle said he was going to leave Pandora today and I was more than welcome to come. I told him I was staying on this planet to find you and that he could go by himself. You know how he gets into a fit of anger. Kyle started to use his powers and punched me in the face which left me with this black eye. Then, he threw me into the air and left. That's how I ended with you. If it wasn't for him throwing me I never would have found you." I said. Maya seemed very interested in the story.

The next day, Zero, Axton, Gaige, Maya, Salvador, and I went to Tundra Express to wake up Roland's spy and to blow up a train which supposedly has the vault key on it. We couldn't burn all the varkids. We just kept killing them. I found this machine and I pressed the button on it, because I was curious. A huge ring of fire came out of it burning three varkids. Then, that awoken Roland's spy Mordecai. I never would have thought the great hunter Mordecai would have been the spy. I was so honored to meet the great hunter Mordecai.

We got all of the stuff Tina needed to make the bombs to blow up the train. Tina's bombs went off the handle and exploded the train tracks which worked too. We got to the fortified train and it looked like it was being picked up. The man named Wilhelm picked up the train and threw it in our direction. Angel and Roland both said to run, because the four original vault hunters couldn't handle it so they thought we couldn't.

I used my shock powers to take out his shield in one blast. Somehow his shield started to recharge. None of us knew that a super badass surveyor was charging his shield. Axton pulled out his brand new Hornet and killed the surveyor in a matter of seconds. "Christian can you give me some cover I need to reload." Axton said. I summoned a force field made of shock around Axton to protect him from any incoming damage. "Thanks man." Axton said.

"No problem we need all the help we can get to kill Wilhelm." I said. Maya phase locked Wilhelm which slagged him giving me a chance to pull out my home made weapon "Binary Crucifier". It does a lot of damage, but has a low reload speed. I can deal with it. I shot off Wilhelm's arm and legs. DT floated over to Wilhelm and tore him up. We killed Wilhelm in under an hour. Wilhelm dropped the Logan's Gun and I picked it up without anybody seeing. We got the power core and fast traveled back to Sanctuary. We plugged it in, but it was a trap by Handsome Jack. Hyperion started to attack the defenseless Sanctuary.

Lilith got to the center of town and told us to cycle the ignitions. We did that and she needed eridium to get the city flying. A huge piece of rubble fell on Roland who was supposed to be bringing the eridium to Lilith. I flew over to Roland with my shock wings. "Roland is you alright?" I said

"Yes soldier just get the eridium to Lilith now." Roland said. I picked up all the eridium chunks as fast as I could. I gave them to Lilith and she said "I've never used this much before you might want to stand back." I saw a purple haze in front of my eyes. I shielded my eyes and when I put my hands down all of us were at the edge of Sanctuary were the power core gets plugged in. Gaige tripped and fell into the giant gap in the road. I brought up my wings in an instant and went after her. I caught up to her and blasted us back up to the top. Where everyone wanted to see what happended.

'Are you alright Gaige?" I said.

"Thanks to you if you didn't fly after me I never would have made it. I didn't have enough money for a respawn either. I never would have been able to do this." Gaige kissed me passionately for what seemed like all the time in the world. 'I love you Christian from the first time I saw you in the crater. I've known we were meant to be together."

"I love you too Gaige ever since I woke up at 's and you were right by my side." I said. Everyone thought it was the cutest thing they ever saw. From that moment on I would do anything for Gaige.

We all went to The Highlands to get back to Sanctuary. We got the piece of machinery we needed to summon a fast travel station. Angel told us to go to Overlook and set up the object in the center of town. Handsome Jack sent a bunch of robots to kill us, but we had fun killing them together. We all got back to Sanctuary which was now flying.

"Christian do you want to come to my place in a little bit?" Gaige called me over the ECHO Network to ask me.

"Sure, what time do you want me to come by?" I asked. I was so happy she was inviting me into her house.

"Come by around midnight. I'll see you when you come. I love you. Bye." Gaige said to me.

"Okay I'll be there around midnight. I love you too. Bye." I was the happiest man on Pandora at that moment.

Zero's POV

* * *

"Maya what do you want to do tonight?" I asked while putting on my clothes after getting out of the shower.

"I don't care whatever you want to do." Maya said. I had big plans for tonight. I was going to take her to Windshear Waste. Where we fell in love and propose to her.

"How about we go to Windshear Waste. Does that sound good?" I said. Waiting for her answer.

"Sure whatever you want to do." Maya said looking at me with love in her eyes.

We went to Windshear Waste around ten. I had a ring buried in a compartment of the train we crashed in. I took her over there and pulled out the ring. I got down on one knee. "Maya will you be my wife?" I asked expecting her to say yes.

"Oh my god yes!" Maya screamed in joy. Maya and I kissed for a long minute. When we were walking back to the fast travel I noticed someone following us. I turned around and saw my old friend Three standing there.

"Well look what we have here Zero is getting married." Three said.

"Zero who is this?" Maya asked me out of curiosity.

"This is one of the people in the League of Assassins. I used to work with him. His name is Three." I said to Maya. "Why are you here Three?" I asked furious I knew the real reason. Ever since I left the League of Assassins were planning to ruin my life. Three was going to take Maya from me. Not without a fight. I thought.

"Well you see it's simple we have come here to take Maya from you." Three said with seriousness in his voice. Before I could react someone hit me over the head from behind. Before I got knocked out I saw it was Four.

I woke up in the snow. The last thing I remember was Maya being dragged off by Three and Four screaming for me. I fast traveled back to Sanctuary. I bumped into Christian.

"Where's Maya I have to talk to her?" Christian asked. I knew he was going to be furious.

"Maya got kidnapped by some assassins that came to ruin my life." Christian's wings came up on his back. Christian ran forward and slammed me into the wall of Pierce Station.

"HOW COULD YOU SHE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU LET HER GET TAKEN WITHOUT PUTTING UP A FIGHT!" Christian screamed. Gaige ran up behind him and tried to pull him off of me.

"Christian stop stop." Gaige screamed. Christian pushed back his hand and sent Gaige flying into a wall. Christian turned around and saw what he had done to Gaige.

"I'm so sorry Gaige. I have to go." Christian flew off in a hurry to not let Gaige see what he had done. I took Gaige to Zed's and Christian had broken three of her ribs.

Gaige woke up. "Where am I? What happended?" Gaige asked.

"Christian and I got into a fight and you tried to pull him off of me. That's when he pushed you back and sent you flying into a wall breaking three of your ribs. Christian said he was sorry and flew off in a hurry." I said.

* * *

**Shocker Maya got abducted, Christian hurt Gaige, Christian flew off. What will the gang and Christian do to get Maya back. Also, who hired Three and Four to take Maya? **

**Hope you liked it don't forget to review. If you want to hear more or want to have what you think happens next put into the story PM me. If I think it's really good and flows well with the stroy I'll add it in. Don't forgot to follow and favorite. That would be appreciated.**


	4. The Understanding

Zero's POV

I'm going to go find Christian. I need his help to find Maya. I know they have a connection and if Christian can just focus in he can find Maya's exact location. Before I go find Christian Roland assigned the gang a mission. We are going to the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve. We arrived at the Wildlife Preserve. We went to Mordecai's little hideout he has in this weird formation. Mordecai told us that we need to find Bloodwing (For any of you who don't know who he/she is it's his best friend.) and get the claptrap upgrade around his/her neck.

We needed to injure three loaders so they would open the door to the shipping yard. The surveyors came out of the door and started to heal the loaders. We killed all the loaders that were there so we could get the experience points. We got into the are where the skags were and found Christian meditating.

"Christian we found you!" Gaige screamed. That woke up Christian and Gaige ran over to him and kissed him.

"Gaige I don't want to hurt you again. I'm sorry." Christian said. Christian got up and started to walk where the objective on the mini map was at.

"Christian I love you. You won't hurt me again, because we love each other right?" Gaige said sounding sad. We walked over to where Bloodwing was and we opened the door. We found that Bloodwing wasn't there, but only a feather from Bloodwing. Handsome Jack came over the ECHO Network. Jack said he moved Bloodwing over an hour ago. We went into the room with the objective for Doctors Orders. Christian opened up all of the boxes and four legendary loot midgets.

"Everybody stand back I'm going to try something I learned from meditating." Christian said. We all ran out of the door where the loot midgets were. Christian's body started to glow blue and he blasted all of them with one huge energy blast from within which one hit killed all the legendary loot midgets. They're was one pearlescent weapon for all of us and a relic for all of us. Christian gave his weapon and relic to Gaige to show that he was sorry for what he did to her.

We got to Bloodwing and we killed her in an hour. Before Bloodwing exploded Gaige ran up to him/her and grabbed the claptrap upgrade. As Bloodwing exploded one of Bloodwing's bones went flying into Gaige's shoulder.

"NOOOOOO!" Christian screamed and ran over to Gaige. Christian somehow teleported Gaige and him to Sanctuary. No one knows how Christian used Lilith's power of teleportation. Axton, Salvador, and I ran to the fast travel station to see how Gaige was doing and how Christian teleported them.

* * *

Christian's POV

I saw the bone of Bloodwing fly into Gaige's shoulder. I was so angry at Jack. That I ran over to her, mustered up all of my energy and somehow teleported us to 's. was so surprised that he didn't know what to do. I set Gaige down on the operating table and Zed successfully removed the bone from Gaige's shoulder. Then, Zed stopped the bleeding from Gaige's shoulder. "Zed thanks you so much. I wouldn't know what to do if Gaige died. Again, thank you so much." I said.

"It's no problem it's a good thing you got here when you did or I would have just finished my shift and closed down. Also, you're welcome. I can see that Gaige means a lot to you. You can stay here as long as you want." Zed said to me. Zed really is a nice guy unlike the stories I have heard of his brother . I'm glad he was here when he was or I don't think she would have survived.

Gaige was unconscious for a whole week. I stayed by her every minute of every day she was unconscious. "Zero how long have I been unconscious for?" Gaige asked.

"You have been unconscious for a week. Christian has been by your side the whole time." Zero said.

"I love him so much. Can you wake him up for me?" Gaige asked Zero.

"Sure, Gaige anything you want you know your like a younger sister to me. Christian wake up Gaige has awoken." Zero said to me. I woke up when I heard Gaige's name.

"Hey Christian can you help me up?" Gaige asked. I helped her to sit up on the table. "Will you help me to my house? I'm going to need your help." Gaige said to me.

"Sure, anything you want honey." I said to her already across the street and to her house. "Do you want me to stay at your house?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm going to need your help for a little while." Gaige said. I unlocked her door and opened the door. The house was bigger than I imagined. I've never been here, but I was supposed to when I hurt her. I thought.

The next day, I woke up in Gaige's bed she was laying next to me with her arm around my chest. I tried to get up without waking her, but I failed and she woke up. "How did you sleep honey?" I asked.

"I slept extra well with you by my side." Gaige said to me. I kissed her on her cheek and went to go make some coffee. I made two cups of coffee. One for me and one for her. I went upstairs and handed her the cup of coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee baby." Gaige said to me. We sipped our cups of coffee in silence for a while. Until, Zero came over my ECHO Network.

"Hold on Gaige, I'll be right back." I said to her. Then leaving her alone in the room. "Zero what is it?" I said to him taking a sip of coffee.

"I was wondering if you wanted to try something. Lilith said she might know a way for you to find Maya." Zero said to me.

"Sure, I'll be over there in a little while." I said to Zero.

* * *

Zero's POV

"Hey Zero I think I know a way for Christian to find Maya. Come over here. Since they are a Siren and a Savior. They are also brother and sister. If Christian concentrates hard enough while meditating he can be able to communicate with Maya." Lilith said to me. This was really intriguing.

"Okay Lilith I'm going to call him right now." I said to Lilith giving her a thanking smile.

Ten minutes after I called Christian he was at HQ. "Christian please sit down. Lilith has something to say to you about contacting Maya. I said to Christian. Christian sat down.

"Lilith what can you tell me about contacting Maya?" Christian asked.

"Well since you are both linked as brother and sister. I believe you can communicate if you concentrate hard enough on who you want to talk to."

"Okay, thank you very much Lilith I'm going to go try it. Please tell Gaige that I have left and will be back tomorrow." Christian said to Lilith. Christian stood up and walked to Pierce Station and fast traveled to Eridium Blight to try and contact Maya.

* * *

**Hey everyone I'm having so much fun writing this. I'd like to have some more feedback. If you enjoy the story tell your friends about it and maybe they'll like it too.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review the story. This is Christian3300 Bye!**


	5. The Reunion

Christian's POV

I have arrived in Eridium Blight and am currently meditating. I have found the perfect space surrounded in eridium. I am almost close to contacting Maya. Christian entered the state were he could now communicate with Maya. "Maya are you there?" Christian said. Trying to find Maya in this dark and mysterious place.

"Christian where are you I can hear you." Maya stated still tied to the space ship. Maya was in a state of concentration. Maya had the easy part she didn't have to concentrate as hard and Christian had the hard part of keeping up the link.

"Maya can you tell me where you are right now?" Christian stated trying to keep absolute concentration.

"Yes, I think I'm on a space ship. I don't know where we are going. They said they are taking me to collect the money for the bounty on my head. They said they are supposed to keep me alive, but will harm me if I start any trouble." Maya stated.

This made Christian glad that they would not kill her. If they harmed her he would kill whoever did it. "Maya I know where they are taking you they are taking you to Athenas. Take you to The Order Of Impending Storm." Christian said. This enraged Christian if they were too succeeded they would never let her go again. Those assassins are going to have a hard time getting her there when I'm in their way. I couldn't stick around I need to tell Gaige I'm leaving before I go after them. Christian thought.

"Maya I'm going to break down the link between us. I need to go tell Gaige I am going to go find you. I will bring Zero along. I know he will be happy to see you. Bye Maya. I'm coming to get you. Then, I'm going to kill Three and Four."

"Bye little brother. Can't wait for you to come save me." Maya said. Maya was now happy that she could talk to her brother if they couldn't save her.

Christian called Zero over the ECHO Network. "Zero I'm coming to Sanctuary I know where they are taking her. I'll tell you once I get there. Bye future brother-in-law." I said to Zero with a smile on my face. It's going to be cool having an assassin in the family.

"Bye Christian I'll see you once you get here." Zero said.

I arrived at Sanctuary an hour later. I knocked on Gaige's door and she opened it up and told me to come in. "Gaige I'm going to be leaving with Zero to go to Athenas and save Maya. I wanted to know if you didn't want me to go I would stay." I said to Gaige hoping she'd let me go.

"Of course I'm going to let you go what kind of girlfriend doesn't let her boyfriend go save her sister? I need you to promise me something though." Gaige said to me looking sad.

"Anything just name it." I said to her with a smile on my face.

"I need you to promise me you will come back alive. I couldn't live with myself if I let you go and you die where there are no New-U stations." Gaige said looking very sad.

"I promise. I will come back for you. Nothing is going to stop me from coming back to you." I said to her meaning every word I said.

"Okay you can go, but if you don't come back I am going to resurrect you and kill you again." Gaige said with a smile on her face.

Two days later, I have arrived at Athenas with Zero and we are heading towards The Order of the Impending Storm's HQ. It looks like the towns folk are still in constant fear of them even though they don't have a Siren or Savior. We have entered their building and it looks like an assassin is already onto us.

"Well look what we have here. Zero my friend and Christian. We have a bounty on you Christian so just hand yourself over and Zero can leave unharmed." Three said to us.

"I don't think either of us are just going to give up." I said to the assassin Three.

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to take you in by force. It might be a little challenge, because the best assassin in the league used to be you Zero but now it is Four." Three said.

"Let's get this started already. If you lose just tell us where Maya is." Zero said.

The fighting began Zero and Three clashed blades. I came up to Three and tried to land a shock filled punch on his left side. Three dodged it and hit me with the bud of his sword on my chin. Zero took this opportunity to slash at Three's abdomen. Three still focused on me didn't see it coming and the blade slashed through his side. Three came at me as if nothing had happened. Three slashed at me and stabbed me right through my left shoulder. I took the moment he let his guard down and blasted him with a huge spark of electricity right into his body blowing a hole through both his legs. After that, Zero stabbed him right in the chest.

"Ahhhh." Three screamed in agony.

"Tell me where Maya is now Three." Zero said angrily.

"Maya is in Brother Sophis' room. He told me to bring her there when we arrived here." Three said on the verge of death.

On our way to Brother Sophis' room we went past the holding cells. I saw my old friend Matt locked up.

"Matt is that you?" I said.

"Christian? Christian thank god you're back they locked me up because they found out I was contacting you when you were still living you." Matt said to me.

I let Matt out of his cell. "Matt where going to get Maya do you know which way it is?" I asked him.

"Yes, take a left, go straight, and take two rights. You should be at his new room. Christian can I go with you back to Pandora? I don't have anyone here anymore." Matt said to me happy he was released from his cell.

"Sure, I just need to find Maya then we can leave. Our ship is at the airstrip you should know it when you see it. Tell them Zero sent you and you are going to Pandora with us." I told him.

We arrived at where Maya was and freed her. Before we left Four dropped from the ceiling and attacked us Maya phase locked her, but Four threw kunai at Maya and it blew up in her face. Maya dropped Four. Zero dashed at Four and they clashed blades.

"Four do you really think you're going to win? There are three of us and one of you. I could beat you by myself remember. You're not going to win so just give up." Zero said to Four.

"Zero you forget you've been gone for a year. My skills have improved very rapidly. I am now better than you." Four said to Zero.

When Four was talking to Zero she let her guard down for a second and it gave me the chance to strike. I summoned a huge surge of electricity through my body and disintegrated Four with one powerful blast.

"Christian how did you muster up all of that energy and it didn't drain you dry?" Zero asked surprised at how strong I was.

"I've been able to do it the whole time, but I wanted to keep it a secret so the assassins didn't figure out my secret. I found the perfect time to strike when Four let down his guard. I had boosted energy since Maya was in the vicinity also." I said to Zero who was listening to every word I said.

Maya, Zero, and I got to the airstrip an hour later. "Christian who's this?" Maya asked obviously about Matt. Who she has never seen before.

"This is one of my friends I had during the time we were kept in that building." I told Maya who seemed surprised he wasn't scared of my power.

We arrived at Pandora when it was night. I told everyone not to say that I had returned and for Maya to stay out of sight, because I wanted to surprise Gaige. I went to the Caustic Caverns. I went and killed Blue taking a chunk of the blue crystal from his leg. I went and carved it into a ring. I got some gold and made it the band. I put the crystal on the band where it would stay there forever. I was going to propose to Gaige.

The next day, I went to Gaige's house around the afternoon and snuk into her bedroom without her noticing. I got on the bed. When Gaige came upstairs she was so surprised I was back. "Oh my god what are you doing back Christian?" Gaige asked.

"I got back yesterday. I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." I told her. Gaige closed her eyes. I got down on one knee. Told her to open her eyes. Gaige started to cry. "Gaige will you marry me?" I asked her expecting her to say yes.

"Yes yes I will." Gaige screamed in happiness. "Christian where did you find this ring? It so beautiful." Gaige asked me.

"I made it for you special and made it just your size." I told her. Gaige started to cry. "What's wrong?" I asked Gaige.

"Nothing I'm just so happy right now." Gaige told me. I kissed Gaige and we fell onto the bed. I started to move my hand down from her waist to her thigh. I took control of the situation. Gaige then got on top of me and started to move her waist back and forth on top of me. After that we were both panting.

"That was the best moment of my life." I told Gaige.

"Wait till our wedding day sweetie." Gaige told me sexily.

The next day, I was thinking of having our wedding next week. We were going on a mission that week and I wanted to be married in case either of us got injured. "Gaige what do you think about having our wedding next week?" I asked her.

"I think it sounds great. I'll get started on planning." Gaige told me.

I left and went to Moxxi's with Matt and we had rakkale and bullymong wings.

"Pandora is so awesome. I get to be with my friend Christian. There are a lot of beautiful girls in Sanctuary also." Matt told me.

"Yeah it is perfect. Matt how would you feel about being my best man at my wedding next week?" I asked Matt.

Matt spit up the rakkale. "Wedding I didn't even know you were dating someone. Who is it?" Matt asked me curious about who would be able to keep such a man of power like myself company.

"Gaige the girl with pigtails. Also, she has red hair. Gaige is so beautiful. She is the girl of my dreams. I can't stop thinking about her every minute of every day." I told Matt. Man I sure did love Gaige with all of my heart. I could never let anything happen to her.

"Congratulations Christian I never would have thought that you would have settled down with someone this quickly. It's only been a year since you escaped from The Order of the Impending Storm." Matt told me.

"Yeah, I never would have thought I would have settled down so quickly either. Gaige just has something that I just can't seem to not be attracted to her. She is amazing." I told Matt.

"You must really love her. I've never seen you this happy before. I'm really happy for you man. Well, congrats anyway man. Sure, I would love to be your best man at your wedding. I don't have a suit I just came with the clothes on my back. Could you take me shopping for a suit?" Matt asked me.

"Anything you want Matt." I told him.

* * *

**This chapter is a special thanks to ChiefD3m0n1c. He has been the only feedback I have gotten, go check him out at go on my profile and find favorite authors he should be there.  
**


	6. Suspicious Signs

Christian's POV

The next day, Matt and I went shopping for a tuxedo. Matt found the perfect one for him. It was ten thousand dollars. I found one that fit me and looked nice for seventy five thousand dollars. After that I took my tuxedo back to Gaige and my house. I put my in my closet. I wondered what kind of dress Gaige would get.

"Hey sweetie how did shopping go?" Gaige asked me coming upstairs to the bedroom.

"It went good I found a nice tuxedo. It was only seventy five thousand dollars. I got that from selling my Barking Storm. It wasn't that useful." I said to Gaige looking forward to our wedding day in six more days.

"I was planning about going to Eden-5 to invite my parents to our wedding. I know what you're going to say that it is not safe, because of Marcy's father still being there. Of last month an unknown assassin murdered him in his sleep. Do you want to go there to meet my parents and bring them to the wedding?" Gaige asked me which seemed like a good idea, since my parents are supposedly dead. (hint hint)

"Sure when do you want to go?" I asked curious as to when we we're going since our wedding is in six days.

"I was thinking of going right now. I have already booked a flight at 6:00. This is in one hour. What do you think want to go now?" Gaige asked me which I was alright with.

"Sure let me just get my stuff I'll be back in ten minutes." I told Gaige which made me pull her into a big hug.

The next day, we arrived on Eden-5. "Gaige do you know where we are headed?" I asked her curious of if her parents moved.

"A couple days after I arrived on Pandora I set up a secure ECHO Network with me and my parents. They moved into the house right next to our old house." Gaige said eager to get to her parents.

We arrived at Gaige's parent's house thirty minutes later. Gaige knocked on the door looking around to make sure nobody followed us. "Who's there?" A deep voice rang through the door.

"Dad it's me Gaige. I brought a surprise for you." Gaige said to her father with a smile on her face. Gaige's dad opened the door and was huge he was about six feet six inches. I was only six feet four inches.

"Gaige who have you brought with you?" Gaige's father asked curiously.

"Dad this is Christian he is going to be my husband in five days." Gaige told her father. Gaige's father held out his hand I shook his hand and he was surprised about how strong I was.

"That's a strong grip you got there boy. I'm going to need to know if you're the right material to marry my baby girl." Gaige's father told me with a devious look on his face.

* * *

Zero's POV

"Maya I'm going to hunt some food. Do you want anything particular?" I asked Maya. Maya came up the stairs.

"Yes, I would like skag meat, bullymong wings, thresher steak, and some skag milk. Can you get all that stuff? I don't know why, but I've been very hungry lately." Maya said which gave Zero a suspicious feeling.

"Yes I can get all that stuff. I'll be back in a little bit." I said. I walked out the door and headed to Three Horns Divide for the skag meat, bullymong wings, and the skag milk. After I got all of that I headed to the Caustic Caverns to get some thresher steak. I killed a bunch of threshers and came back home.

When I came home I saw Maya fast asleep on the couch. I picked her up. Maya seemed heavier than normal. I carried her to our room and set her on the bed. Maya woke up. "Zero did you get everything I asked?" Maya asked me.

"Yes sweetie I got you everything. Go back to sleep. I'm going to go make dinner. Thresher steak sound good to you?" I asked her.

"Yes that does sound good. Wake me up when you're done." Maya said. Maya then drifted back to sleep. I watched Maya sleep for a couple minutes. Maya looked like a baby when she slept. I went downstairs to the kitchen and started making dinner. First, I put the thresher steak in a pan. Second, I turned the heat on the oven to four hundred fifty degrees. Third, I added spices and herbs to give it that extra kick. When it was done I called Maya down.

"Maya wake up dinners ready." I said waking her up. Maya came downstairs and I handed her a cup of water.

"Thanks baby I'm so hungry right now." Maya said. Maya ate the food so quickly I thought she was going to die, because of heartburn. When we were done Maya was still hungry. Maya and I sipped on our water in silence while watching the television. Maya and I watched a movie till eight at night.

"Maya want to go to Moxxi's and hang out with our friend's?" I asked bored of watching television all day.

"Sure let's go. I'm bored of always doing nothing." Maya said. Maya needed me to help her get off of the couch. Maya put on a coat, because it was cold outside.

When we got to Moxxi's we sat down in a booth. It was Axton and I on one side. Lilith and Maya on the other side. "What have you guys been up to? We haven't seen you in a while." Lilith asked.

"This and that. I've been out hunting getting more and more food to stock up on before winter comes." I said. Mostly I wanted to know what was going on in other people's lives. "What have you guys been up to? I want to know what's happening in our friend's lives." I asked.

"We've been going on missions getting money and spending it right here in Moxxi's." Axton said.

"I've been doing research on your next main mission. Making sure you have the right equipment. Doing background on where it's taking place. What ways you have of doing the mission. You can either go stealthy or guns a blazing." Lilith said with a smile on her face.

"Zero can you take me home I'm really tired." Maya said. Even though it was only nine at night.

"Sure thing. Well, let's get going shall we. It's been nice seeing you guys again." I said. Getting up and leaving with my arm around the back of Maya's neck.

The next day, I went out hunting once again killing threshers, bullymongs, varkids, spiderants, skag, and rakk. When I came home I found Maya lying on the kitchen floor unconscious. I took Maya to 's as fast as I could. "Zed do you know what's wrong with her?" I asked him. Hoping nothing is seriously wrong.

"Well, Zero I have some good news and some bad news. Bad news is she fractured her elbow. The good news is May is pregnant." Zed said to me.

* * *

**Duh Duh Duh. Well that was quite surprising wasn't it. Christian has to do something to prove he's worthy of Gaige. Maya is pregnant. ZERO IS BECOMING A FATHER! Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, Review. Seriously even if you hated it review and send that hate to me. I need more feedback. Well, this is Christian done for the night. If you're wondering I'm in EST in United States.**


	7. The Pregnancy

Christian's POV

Gaige's father wanted me to make a huge scene to show my love for Gaige. I had only one chance on this and I had to make it count. I took Gaige and her father out onto a cliff. "Sir, I hope this shows you that I really do care for your daughter. Will you excuse me for a second?" I asked Gaige's father.

"You are excused. You only have one shot at this. Don't mess it up." Gaige's father told me in a serious tone. I went to the very top of the mountain.

"Will you please advert your attention to the sky? Their will be a light show going on in a couple of minutes." I told them preparing all my energy into a perfect light show to prove to Gaige's father I was worthy to marry her. I started to send out bolts of electricity which exploded into the air like fireworks. At the last firework I used all my energy and made Gaige's face. With will you marry me on it?

"Daddy this is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. Will you please let me marry him? He is the guy of my dreams." Gaige said so entertained by the fireworks.

"Sure pumpkin. I just wanted to know if this guy was any good for you. Christian if you so much as hurt my daughter I will be there. Trust me you don't want me on your bad side." Gaige's father said to me with all seriousness in his voice.

"Yes sir. I will never hurt Gaige for as long as I live." I said to Gaige's father. Gaige started to speak up.

"Daddy don't worry if he ever hurts me DT will surely kill him. Remember what happended to Marcy when she pushed me." Gaige said looking at me with a smirk on her face.

"Pumpkin go to the car I want to talk to Christian alone for a minute." Gaige's father said to her.

Gaige's dad pulled me off to the side. "You know you are a lot like me when I was your age. I fell in love with the girl of my dreams. Her father was always strict on me, because he cared about his daughter very much. That is the way I'm going to be on you. Don't take it personal. If you ever hurt her I'll make sure you can't please a woman in your life again." Gaige's father said with all seriousness in his voice. What Gaige's father said made me gulp. Gaige's father sure is scary. I would never want to get on his bad side.

* * *

Zero's POV

I can't believe Maya is pregnant. I have to tell Christian about this. First, I'm going to help Maya get back to our place. I picked Maya up and carried her bridal style to our house. I set her down and unlocked our door. I brought Maya up to our room. I set her down on the bed and pulled out my ECHO device so I could call Christian and tell him the news. I don't know if he'll think this is good or if he'll try to kill me again. I dialed Christian's number.

"Hello? Who's this?" Christian's voice rang through the phone.

"Christian it's Zero. When are you coming back to Pandora?" I asked him wondering if not to tell him till he arrived.

"Gaige, Tony (Gaige's father.), and I are on the space shuttle right now. Why do you want to know?" Christian asked me with a bit of panic in his voice.

"Well, this may come as a shock to you, but Maya is pregnant." I told Christian waiting for a response. "Christian? Hello is anyone there?" I asked wondering if Christian was in shock or furious.

"Yes I'm here. How did you find out?" Christian asked truly wondering how they would have found out.

"I had my suspicions at first. Maya was always hungry. Also, she was always tired and couldn't get off the couch without help. The last suspicion I had was when she started to gain a lot of pounds. I thought it was just stress related, but it wasn't. The real reason I found out was when I went hunting. I came home and found Maya lying on the ground unconscious. I took her to 's. Zed said she fractured her elbow. Then, Zed told me that she was pregnant. Maya is two months along in the pregnancy." I told Christian who sounded like he was listening to every word.

"Zero you should be expecting that baby a lot faster than nine months. Along with us Saviors and Sirens regenerating very fast, and staying very youthful. The Sirens deliver their babies in under a month and a half." Christian told me which made me go into shock.

"Wait so you're telling me our baby is supposed to come in two weeks!?" I yelled not yet expecting to have a baby.

"Yes, I am Zero. I'm very sorry. Gaige, Tony, and I will be back in an hour. I'll take Gaige and Maya baby shopping in the morning." Christian told me which made me feel a lot better.

"Thanks, Christian you're a life saver you know that? Now I get why you're called a Savior." I told Christian laughing at my own joke.

"I'll see you later Zero." Christian told me and hung up before I could say bye.

* * *

Christian's POV

One hour after Zero called me we had landed on Pandora. Gaige, Tony, and I went to the fast travel machine and teleported to Sanctuary. I ran to Maya and Zero's new house. I knocked on the door and Zero opened up. "Zero where's Maya?" I told him in a hurry to find out where she was.

"Maya's inside. Come in. I just made breakfast. Hungry?" Zero asked me. It was very generous of him to offer me some food. I was really hungry.

"Thanks, Zero I would really appreciate that." I told Zero and I smiled.

"Hey, Christian what brings you here?" Maya asked me. Of course she knew the answer.

"I came, because you're pregnant. Why did you never tell me you were having these symptoms of pregnancy?" I asked her wondering why she wouldn't tell her own family.

"Well, because I thought I was just sick or something. I didn't know I was pregnant." Maya told me with a I'm sorry face on.

"It's okay. In a little bit want to go baby shopping with Gaige and me?" I asked her already knowing the answer.

"Of course I do I didn't even get to plan what to get her." Maya told me.

"Before we go I want to check the sex of the baby." I said. I used my Phase sight powers. I'm really special. I'm the only Savior to have an element power and a Phase power. With phase sight I can look through things, check the vitals, gender of the person, and read body language. It looked like the baby was going to be a girl. It looked healthy.

"Maya before I tell you do you want to know the gender of the baby?" I asked Maya. Not wanting to ruin it for her.

"I want to know Christian. I've wanted to know since I found out I'm pregnant." Maya told me.

"Maya it is going to be a beautiful baby girl." I told Maya. This made Maya and me smile. This also made Zero display a :) sign on his helmet. Maya and I laughed at what Zero displayed.

* * *

Gaige's POV

"Maya I can't believe it's already my wedding day. Does this dress make me look fat?" I asked very nervous, because everyone in Sanctuary was going to be looking at me.

"Gaige you look beautiful. Don't worry about it. Everything is going to be alright." Maya told me. This made me smile.

"Maya can I tell you something?" I asked Maya.

"You can tell me anything Gaige you're going to be my sister-in-law." Maya told me with a smile on her face.

"Maya I didn't want to tell Christian this until the wedding. I know it will stress him out. Maya I'm pregnant." I told Maya.

"Oh my god. Gaige when did it happen how long has it been?" Maya asked me interested in what I was going to say.

"It's only been two weeks. Zed told me that since Christian is a Savior and that the baby regenerates very fast. I'm going to be having this baby in one month and one week." I told Maya. This made me very happy to becoming married to the man of my dreams and being pregnant.

"Gaige you know you're going to have to tell Christian this right after the wedding?" Maya asked me.

"I know. I just don't want to stress him out. I know how he gets. He'll become a nervous wreck." I told Maya who just nodded knowing that it's true.

* * *

Christian's POV

After the wedding, Gaige and I drove out with a just married sign on our racer with me and her in the front seat. Gaige said she had to talk to me about something.

"Christian I'm pregnant." Gaige told me which made me stop the car and pass out.

One hour later, I woke up at our place. "Gaige what happended? How did I get back here?" I said to Gaige not knowing what happended.

"You passed out. I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't wake up. Zero helped carry you to the fast travel station. We teleported back here to Sanctuary." Gaige told me. I wondered why I passed out. What kind of news could have made me passed out. "You passed out, because I told you that I'm pregnant and I'm going to be delivering in one month and one week." Gaige told me this made me so shocked. Curse my Savior sperm. I thought.

"I'm going shopping for baby clothes with Maya and Zero. I'll be back later." Gaige said to me.

"I'm going to go hunt. I'll be back in a couple of hours to clear my head. Bye." I told Gaige and teleported to the top of Sanctuary. I cleared my head and started to communicate with Maya. "Maya are you with Gaige?" I asked her between our link.

"Yes, Christian I am. You don't have to check in on her. She can handle herself." Maya told me.

"I know it's just I don't want anything to happen to her or our future baby." I told Maya feeling very anxious for Gaige to come home.

"Little brother why are you always like this when you get big news? I thought you would have gotten over that stage in your life." Maya told me.

"I know I should. Bye Maya I'll see you later." I told Maya then shut down our link.

Five hours later, "Christian I'm home. Can you help me carry all this stuff in?" Gaige asked. I came running down the steps and carried everything inside not even wanting Gaige to lift a finger.

"How was your day baby? Did you have a fun time with Maya and Zero?" I asked wondering what they talked about.

"Yes I did have a good time. I'm really tired. Can I just go to bed?" Gaige asked. I nodded and I helped her to the bed. I then, took all of the stuff into the baby's new room. I set up everything and built the crib and all of that stuff. Finding out it was only midnight I decided to call it a night and go to sleep.

"Good night baby." I told Gaige before I went to sleep. That night was the best sleep I had in ages. I got to sleep with my new wife and our future baby. I felt good knowing nothing could ever separate us. I dreamt of us fighting along side a group of bandits called the Broncos.

* * *

**Can you believe it? Gaige is pregnant? What is going to happen next? What's with Chirstian's dreams of the Broncos? Foreshadowing maybe? He he he. Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review. If you enjoyed any of my story and want to voice your opinion with me. I'd really appreciate it.**


	8. The Birth

Gaige's POV

The next day, I woke up and turned around to see if Christian was still in bed. Christian wasn't in bed. This was usually normal. I went down stairs and saw Christian making some coffee for the two of us. "Why are you up so early Christian?" I asked curious why he was up at four in the morning.

"I couldn't sleep. I have too much on my mind." Christian told me. I motioned for him to come sit by me on the couch.

"What's wrong honey? You know you can tell me anything." I asked Christian wondering why he would have to much on his mind.

"It's just the League of Assassins. I don't know if we killed their best assassins. They could easily send more out to capture you. Now that you are pregnant and for all I know she could be a Siren." Christian told me. This made me think really hard. What if our baby turned out to be a Siren? Christian told me it would be a Siren, but I don't know if his powers could tell than for sure. "Also, last night I had a dream about you, Maya, Zero, me, and two unknown girls. The people we were fighting alongside called themselves the Broncos. The creator of the Eridians. We were fighting this huge Eridian monster called the Prime. It was as tall as the Warrior. It had green claws. A huge green circle in its chest. The source of its power. Its body was covered in a red aura." Christian told me. I was trying to put together who the two girls were.

"Christian do you think the two girls could be Maya and Zero's baby. The other one could be our baby Christian. If what you say is true then we have a lot of time to prepare for this monster. Do you know what the creators of the Eridians looked like?" I asked Christian shocked by this incoming news.

"No, I didn't really have a good look at them. It looked like they were trying to protect their body from my mind. They did tell me to find Kurai. That she would be our guide into stopping Prime. They also said that if I didn't find Kurai that the whole world would be in danger." Christian told me. This made my jaw drop. I couldn't believe all this news was sprung upon Christian so suddenly.

* * *

Zero's POV

I woke up and got out of bed being very careful not to wake Maya. Maya has gotten a little moody lately. What am I saying a little she screamed at me, because I gave her a hug. I went down stairs and made some coffee. I went out side and got the paper. I brought it back in and closed the door very quietly as to not wake up Maya. I made Maya's favorite breakfast bacons, eggs, pancakes, and some sausage. While I was making breakfast Maya walked into the living room. "Good morning Maya." I said to her with a smile on my face. Maya smiled back at me. Glad she is in a good mood today. I thought.

"Good morning Zero what's for breakfast?" Maya asked me.

"Your favorite. Bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes, and some sausage." I told her she walked over to me and I wrapped her in a hug.

"Thank you, Zero I'm really hungry. Sorry for being mean to you yesterday you didn't deserve it. I've just been a little moody." Maya told me I pulled her in for a kiss. When I finished breakfast I made two plates for us. Maya and I ate in silence. I sipped my hot coffee.

"What do you feel like doing today Maya?" I asked wondering what she has on her agenda.

"I want to go out with you. Where do you want to go Zero?" Maya asked me. I just wanted to go out hunting with Maya today.

"Do you want to go hunting with me? I'm going to be going to The Highlands. I'm going to hunt some threshers and some stalkers. I have to get some fresh meat, so we have enough to last all winter." I told Maya. Maya and I then went out the door and to the fast travel machine. We went to The Highlands. Maya and I went under The Highlands Hyperion Bridge to kill some threshers. A landscaper thresher came out of the ground. It attacked Maya when she wasn't looking. The thresher smacked Maya up against a rock.

"Maya hold on I'm coming." I screamed. I ran over to Maya and jumped onto the threshers head. I pulled out my blade and slashed it down through the middle. "Maya are you alright?" I asked worried about her condition.

"Yes, Zero I'm alright. Can you help me up?" Maya asked me. I helped her up and I walked her back to our place.

* * *

Maya's POV

The next day, Zero and I were out shopping at Marcus'. I felt my water break. "Zero?" I asked him.

"Yes dear." Zero told me.

"My water just broke. Can you take me to 's?" Zero picked me up and ran over to 's as fast as he could.

"Zed Maya's in labor." Zero told Zed. Zed ran over to me and started to get some nurses.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. The baby was ready to come out.

"Maya push. Push Maya. Push." Zed kept telling me. I kept pushing and after thirty long excruciating minutes the baby popped out.

"It's a beautiful baby girl." Zed told us. Zed cut the umbilical cord. Zed wrapped the baby in a blanket. Zed gave me the baby wrapped in the blanket. "Here have a look at your beautiful baby girl." Zed told me.

"Maya it looks just like you." Zero told me. Zero came over to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Zero look at her hair. It's green. I guess it's a corrosive Siren." Zero came over and asked if he could hold her. I let Zero hold him. "Zero what should her name be?" I asked. At the same time we both said. "Alexandria."

"Look we haven't even talked about a name. We knew the perfect name for our daughter." Zero told me.

* * *

**I didn't even have to make it long. All of the drama that happened in this chapter. Alexandria being born!**


	9. The Host

Christian's POV

"Hello? Who's calling?" I asked over the phone all I could hear was screams of joy.

"Christian get to 's now Maya just had the baby." Zero's voice came through the other end of the ECHO call. I started to run over to 's. When I got to 's I burst through the door.

"Maya? Let me see the baby. I want see my niece." I told Maya. I ran over to where Zero and Maya were. Their baby looked so cute in Maya's arms.

"Aww. Look how cute she is. Can I hold her?" I asked Maya. Maya held out Alexandria and I took her in my arms. Alexandria was so light. She was like a feather in my arms. "Maya and Zero. You two made one of the cutest babies I have ever seen." I told them. This made Maya smile. This also made Zero display a :) sign on his helmet.

"Thank you Christian. I'm sure yours will be just as cute as ours." Maya told me. Alexandria opened her eyes.

"Hi, Alex. I'm your uncle Christian. It's nice to meet you." I said to Alex. Alex picked up my finger with her tiny hand. I gave Alexandria back to Maya.

* * *

Gaige's POV

I woke up today and I felt nauseous. I went to the bathroom and threw up into a bucket. I think I'm sick. I went to 's.

"Gaige, since Christian impregnated you with his different type of species. I think you're body is reacting differently then Maya's, because you can't control it. Your body is going to go through many stages of pain. I will try to help you as much as I can. I can only do so little, but Christian using his powers can relieve most of the pain." Zed told me. This made me feel horrible. I was glad if somebody could relieve the pain it would be Christian. I went home and made a sandwich. I was really hungry all the time now. I was also moody a lot. I hope I didn't hurt Christian's feelings when I yelled at him yesterday. I thought.

* * *

Zero's POV

I took Alex and Maya home the next day. Maya and I spent the whole entire day watching after Alex. It was really exhausting. I don't think my body could handle any more. This was even harder than some of my hardest assassination contracts. I thought to my self. "Zero will you give me a hand and go out and get some more skag meat. I ran out of all of it grinding it up in the blender making it baby edible." Maya told me.

"All right. Don't use all of our food on the baby. We still need to eat too. I don't like eating mushy meat either. I'll be back in an hour honey." I said to Maya. I walked out of the room and headed for the front door. I opened the front door and went to the fast travel station in Pierce Station. I choose Lynchwood and teleported there. When I arrived I came out of the building and headed right to where the skag's usually are at. I couldn't find any skags. I decided to go down the elevator to check to see if there were any skags by Dukino. I found Dukino and all of the creatures living down there to be dead. I didn't know what could do this. All of the skags had claw sized marks all across their bodies. I heard a noise. I ducked behind a rock and listened in on a conversation between two mysterious people.

"Did you find the one they call Christian?" An old sounding man asked. I was curious as to what he looks like. I didn't want to take any chances if they were the ones with the claws. I stayed behind the rock and listened in.

"I've found him. He has been staying in Sanctuary. I've been following him since he arrived back from Eden-5. Master, why do you have that disappointed look on your face?" A younger sounding man asked to the old man who I guessed to be the one he called master.

"If Christian is in Sanctuary we can't get to him. The assassin Zero is in Sanctuary with the other vault hunters. You know Zero was the best they're ever was. I can't fight in this condition. Otherwise I would go to Sanctuary and kill everyone and bring Christian back to finish what he started long ago." The old man said to the younger man. I now recognized who the younger man was. The younger man was Two one of my old assassin buddies back in the League of Assassins. What are they talking about? What did Christian start long ago. If they were talking about long ago how long ago was it. Christian could not have survived a long time ago. Christian is only in his early twenties.

"Two, do you remember what Christian started from long ago? The memories that I planted in your mind all those years ago." The old sounding man said to Two.

"No I don't master. You know that Christian erased my memories a while ago." Two said to the old sounding man.

"Christian is Good. Christian started a war long ago. Christian and I were best friends hundreds of years ago. I betrayed Christian. I could never live up to our father's expectations. I was the black sheep of the family. Christian was Good. The being that could only do good and never do bad. I was Evil. I could never do anything Good. One day when we were walking in Flacon. I turned around and stabbed Christian. Christian asked why did I stab him. I said, because I'm pure evil and you're pure good. Both of us can not exist at the same time as the other. Christian said I was wrong and I was going to pay for this with my life. We started a war long ago between ourselves Good and Evil. Christian created creatures called Sirens and Saviors as warriors. I created Wethers and Dracos. We also created races of people below them. Christian created the Broncos and I created the Ravens. We waged on in battle for many years. Christian gained the upper hand and imprisoned me so that I could never make any more trouble again." The old man said to the younger man. This shocked me so much. Christian being the one who was Good. Christian also created the Broncos. On my planet their was a legend that the Broncos created the Eridians. If Christian truly is what this man speaks of he must not know. Christian would know that this man Evil has made his presence known to people. Evil must need people to free him from his curse. Evil probably needs Christian to free him.

"Thank you master. I will get Christian to you so that he can free your godliness. So, that you can rain pure evil over everyone on Pandora. You can make your way to other planets and make more Ravens." The younger man told the older man. The younger man and older man disappeared in a bright flash of black. I have to get home and tell Christian about this. I thought to myself, never thinking that if I didn't come here I wouldn't be able to warn Christian.

One hour later, I went to Christian's home. I knocked on the door and Christian answered. "Christian I have some news to tell you." I told him. Christian let me come in. We sat on the couch. "Christian do you know someone named Evil?" I asked Christian. Thinking that he wouldn't know him.

"I knew this day would come. Yes, I do know Evil. He is my brother. Don't tell me he is back and planning to get me to free the curse I put on him. Zero follow me please." Christian told me. I got up and followed Christian. "Zero we are going to Eridium Blight. I have to show you something." Christian told me. We fast traveled to Eridium Blight.

"What is that you have to show me Christian? Or should I call you Good?" I asked Christian.

"Just call me Christian Zero. I need to show you something very important that only I know where it is at." Christian told me. I didn't even know Christian would be this important in restoring balance to this world and even the universe. I thought to my self. Christian went to this wall filled with Eridium. Christian put his hand on the wall and if like it was a finger recognition system the wall opened. Christian led me down many flights of stairs.

"Christian are we almost there?" I asked so exhausted by how many flights of stairs we went down.

"Yes, we are here. Behold this is the place where my Eridians have been sealed away all of this time. I only made a hand full of Broncos and I now know that it is time to release them. Zero take this tablet. This will be what leads you to the select few of Broncos and what can release them from their stasis lock." Christian told me. I couldn't believe he was giving me the task of releasing a race of Broncos that Christian created and would entrust me not to lead the enemy there. I was taking in all this information I hadn't even looked around the room. It was full of Eridians that looked like statues. It looked like as If the Eridians were in some sort of battle with some kind of different species that looked exactly like them. I'm guessing this was what the race the Ravens created.

"Christian what is this place?" I asked Christian in awe of this amazing battle ground.

"This my friend is the battle of Good and Evil. This is where the Eridians and the Tridians fought over hundreds of years ago. I erased this memory from Evil. Or shall I call him by his true name of Prime. I'm assuming this is the man you heard everything about me from." Christian told me. I nodded in agreement. Worried that a Draco could find us at any moment.

"Well, Zero you don't have to worry. I erased the memory of this battle ground from the creations of Prime and himself. I have also erased the memory from Sirens and Saviors. I technically still am in the body of this Savior. I have been talking to Christian for the longest time. I have been allowed to stay in his body with him since he was sixteen. I explained that I was the creator of him. I showed him my true power. Christian is still here don't get me wrong. I don't keep in his body all the time. I only come out if someone is to mention Evil or his real name Prime. I told him this time would come and a person who revealed his name to be Zero would be the one to wage war against Prime and bring his end. Zero this journey will not be easy you will go through many challenges. You may not like some or all of the challenges, but they are to prove that you shall be the one to lead Good into winning over Evil. Since the beginning on this universe I have watched you grow. You are the perfect person to lead Good into the win. Evil will never truly be gone. Zero I shall grant you and one other person immortality to stay alive through all of this so that you may fight Evil until Prime dies and is never reincarnated again. You will not always win against Evil. Evil will sometimes turn this universe into darkness. You will come back and win in the end. I have faith in you Zero." Christian told me. I can't believe Good has sprung this upon me so suddenly. I would definitely choose to have Maya stay in immortality with me through everything.

* * *

**Oh! Holy crap. So, much drama. Christian=God? Prime=God? Zero vs Prime? Will Prime be undone from the curse that Christian has put on him.**


	10. The Pain

Christian's POV

I have told Zero everything he needed to know to save this world from Evil. I will need to tell Gaige and Maya about this now. Hopefully I can convince Gaige to be with me for eternity. Christian surely does love her. I've felt Prime's presence of Pandora for some time now. Now it is stronger than I have felt it before. My Sirens and Saviors will have to go up against Prime's Wethers and Dracos. The Dracos and Wethers have moves to disable all of the Sirens and Saviors moves. I will have to don some of my ultimate power onto them, so they can learn new moves. I was meditating on top of Sanctuary when Maya flew up to me. "Christian, Zero said you had something that you wanted to tell me. That it was really important." Maya told me. I flew back to the ground.

"Yes, Maya I do have something I want to tell you. Maya I have with permission hosted into your brother Christian's body. I am really Good. You could just call me the creators of everything good. For example, I have created the Sirens, Saviors, Broncos, and Eridians." I told Maya. Maya was in shock and looked like she didn't believe what I had to say to her was true.

"What if I said I don't believe you?" Maya told me. I was in shock. Nobody has never not believed me. I have not given any one a reason not to believe me. But, maybe Christian has done this.

"Well, I would have to say that would you like me to show my powers to you? If I do you have to swear on everything you love that you will not tell anyone that you have seen my true powers." I told Maya. I held out my hand waiting for Maya to shake my hand. Maya shook my hand.

"Well, Good show me your powers." Maya told me. I tapped into Maya's mind. I showed her everything that has ever happended to me and that I will do. I also showed her how her life would play out. I knew that if this didn't work I would just phase lock Maya and then she would believe me. No other Siren can use the same phase power as another.

"Wow, Good I don't know if I believe you. For me to ever believe you. You would have to phase lock me." Maya said. I knew she would say this.

"Fine, Maya I will just phase lock you. Christian has told me you are a stubborn one. I didn't believe him. I just thought you were different from the rest." I told Maya. I already knew she was convinced I was the creator of everything good. I just wanted to give her a little insurance. I phase locked her in place. Then, I let Maya go out of the orb.

"You know Good I already believed you. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming." Maya told me. I just nodded my head.

"Maya, I am the creator of everything good. I already knew you were convinced. Do you really think you could fool me? I created you. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I have spoken to Zero, because he met my evil brother Prime. I just wanted to let him know that he is destined for goodness. All his years of being an assassin and honing his skills to be the best he could be. They have worked him up to this. Defeating my evil brother Prime for eternity. I am allowed to grant anyone I want eternal life. I have chosen Zero to battle evil for the rest of his life. Zero would like me to grant you and your child eternal life also. Do you accept this offer I have brought upon you?" I asked Maya. Maya was thinking about it for a second.

"I do accept. I only have one question. If you stay in Christian's body does he have eternal life as long as your In his body?" Maya asked me. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Maya yes he does. I plan in staying in his body for as long as he'll allow me to. Christian is a strong young man." I said to Maya. I walked away from Maya and headed to Gaige and my house. I went into our house and started to talk to her.

"Gaige I assume Maya told you everything I offered to her and who I was?" I asked Gaige wondering if Maya had told her.

"Yes, but it wasn't Maya it was Zero. I accept as long as I can be with Christian whenever I want." Gaige told me.

"Gaige you can, but when the world needs me I have to come through Christian's body. As long as the world isn't in grave danger you can have him as long as you want." I told her. "Gaige I now give you back Christian until he calls me upon him." I told her. Right then Christian came through.

"Sorry Gaige I couldn't tell you this before. It was just I took an oath. He is my creator after all. I couldn't not do what he told me. I will always still be the same Christian just more wise." I told Gaige. We both chuckled then.

"Well, I understand. That you could not tell me. I guess it wasn't your choice to tell me.

"Gaige how do you feel?" I asked Gaige, because she looked deathly pale.

"I don't feel so good." Gaige told me. Gaige then passed out. I carried her to 's.

"Zed do you know what's wrong with her?" I asked Zed.

"Yes, I do. It looks like Gaige has been having a lot of pain due to you having had a baby with her. You being a god to some people. Gaige's body is having a hard time controlling the pain the baby is causing. It seems the baby is going to be a Siren." Zed told me. I shook my head in agreement knowing that this would happen.

* * *

**I was just trying to end this chapter on a sad note. I want to make the next chapter the most happiest chapter in any FANFICTION! MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Enjoy!**


	11. The Draco

Zero's POV

Christian has told me that Prime is not a threat at the moment. Christian has mentioned that in around eighteen years Prime will be awoken and I will have to wake the Broncos to help join in the fight against Prime and his minions. That's how Christian and Prime are different. Christian doesn't use his creations as minions. Christian let's them live their lives, but when the time comes they have a choice to fight against Prime as why they were created. Prime just uses his creations as if their his minions and they don't have a choice to live their lives. They have to stay away from the outside world, looked away from what they could be missing in a normal life. Prime created his creations to destroy everything that came in his way. I don't know Christian that well, but it doesn't seem he would use them for that reason. I thought to myself. Wondering when I will have to awaken the Broncos. I hope our daughter will be able to help in the fight as is the destiny of all Sirens created. Christian told me that Gaige and Christian's baby will be the sixth siren in the world. That if another one is born, which Christian won't allow unless one gets to old to carry on their destiny all of us will be safe.

"Zero what are you thinking about? You're not thinking about what Christian told you about fighting evil for the rest of your life are you?" Maya asked me. I was thinking about it, but I didn't want Maya to worry about me all of the time.

"No, I'm just thinking that when the time comes I'll have to awaken one of the most powerful races to ever exist on Pandora. The Broncos created by Christian or whoever is being a host in Christian's body." I told Maya. Maya had a worried look on her face.

"Zero stop thinking about everything. When you're time comes you will know it. Now come back to bed you almost woke the baby." Maya told me. I quietly snuck off to bed with Maya.

"Good night Maya. I love you." I said to Maya kissing her on the forehead.

"Good night Zero. I love you too." Maya said to me kissing me on the cheek. We drifted off on to sleep. Maya not having a worry in the world. I however had a lot of worries in my life right now. I wonder when the time will come to awaken the Broncos and bring peace back to Pandora. I thought to myself. Trying to have a great dream about our family.

Christian's POV

I awoke next to Maya with my hand on her belly. Feeling the baby start to kick. I removed my hand from her belly and went downstairs to make coffee for myself and Gaige. I made two cups of coffee for Gaige and myself. I then made breakfast for Gaige and I. I made sausage and eggs. Gaige came down the stairs. "Hey, what's for breakfast Christian?" Gaige asked me. I turned around and told her.

"It's sausage and eggs." Gaige had a smile on her face. I turned around and walked towards her. "What do you feel like doing today?" I asked her. Gaige thought about it for a second.

"I don't know. I'm not really in the mood to do anything today. The real question is what do you want to do today?" Gaige asked me. I smiled towards her.

"I just want to spend the time with you all day. So, I can make sure I can manage your pain. Let's just eat breakfast and watch movies all day." I told Gaige. Gaige walked up the stairs with my help to our bedroom and laid on the bed. I finished making breakfast and put it on a tray. I brought it up to Gaige and we watched movies for a while. This was really fun just to spend all day with my two favorite girls in the world. (Gaige and Christian's baby if you just started to read and skipped chapters.)

"Christian this has been really fun just to spend all day with you." Gaige told me. I smiled and kissed her on the lips passionately.

"It's been really fun spending the day with you two." I told Gaige. Gaige smiled and we went back to watching the movie. It was a really good day just to spend with us two. I never thought I could have this much fun in any of my life times. I thought to my self.

Zero's POV

I've been watching Maya and our baby all day. Maya went out with Axton and Salvador. I got to spend some time alone with our daughter. It's been really fun spending time with our daughter. The day our daughter has been born Maya and Alexandria couldn't be separated. I finally got to spend some time alone with our daughter. Alex and I watched the baby channel, so she could have fun and learn at the same time. I went our daughter to be able to carry on being an assassin after me. I've been waiting for a child, so I could pass down my legacy on to them. Like my father on to me. His father on to him and so on. Once Alexandria is of the right age of twenty one I will make a suit for her. I will teach her how to make a suit that is just like mine. The best battle suit that any assassin has ever made. My suit is blast proof, lightweight, bullet proof, fire proof, taps into recognition systems,(I can find my contract.) trajectory adjustment, (For sniping.) and it shows my emotions. It is an advanced piece of engineering.

Someone then called me on the ECHO Network. "Zero are you there?" Christian asked. Christian sounded worried.

"Christian I'm here. What seems to be the problem?" I asked Christian. Worried what could scare the creator of races.

"Prime's minion Two has awoken a Draco. I need your help in finding it. Bring the tablet. Meet me in the Bark (My own map that I created. It is a place where it is a spiritual place for all creations of Christian and Prime.)

"Ok. Christian I'll be right there." I told Christian. I ran to the fast travel station knocking two Sanctuary citizens out of my way. "Sorry. Excuse me. Sorry. Excuse me." I told them rushing past them shoving them out of the way. I reached the fast travel station at Pierce Station and traveled to the Bark. I pulled out the tablet. The tablet started to glow. It was like a compass pointing me in a direction of Christian. I reached Christian at a temple. "Christian are you in here?" I asked calling for Christian.

"Yes. Come inside hurry up. I need your help." Christian told me. I ran up the steps and arrived at where Christian was standing.

"Christian there you are. Do you know what kind of Draco it is?" I asked Christian. (There are six different Draco's fire, corrosive, slag, shock, explosive, and shock and slag in one. Mostly they are elemental just like the Saviors. Christian is the shock Savior.)

"I have been feeling that it is a fire Draco. The fire one is very dangerous. Christian is telling me to let him go at him. To not have my cover blown. I agree with him to let Christian take over." Christian told me. This made me nod my head.

"Here I brought the tablet over. It has been glowing purple like crazy. I think the fire Draco is here in the map. By the way, you have never told me your real name. What is it?" I asked Christian or whatever his name was. I was curious as to what his name was.

"My name is Lux. It is Latin for light. My father gave me the name. Prime and my mother called him Prime, because he was always in his prime. Always causing trouble. When we were born he was black as night. Prime looked so evil from birth. My father told me to watch my back around him. My father never knew what he would do next. My father could always tell the future. Prime and I were a mystery to our father. Because of our powers he could never tell our future. I was glad that he couldn't, because of all the times I've made a mistake. I could never make a mistake. Our father thought if we made mistakes then we were just like the humans. Ignorant to the world around them. My father thought they never even knew what was going on and didn't know why the creator of the universe would make such useless creatures. I found a difference. The humans like you would fight to the death if they believed in a cause. That is why I have chosen you. To prove my father wrong. I haven't seen him in a long time, but I know I could change his mind about humans." Lux told me. I was listening to every word he said. Lux's past was so intriguing being born practically a god and never having any worries about anything. I wish I could live his life when he was a child never worrying about anything. Lux being born a god wasn't ignorant to the troubles of everyone. Lux is just like everyone else a being with troubles. I thought to myself.

"Lux you're past is intriguing. You should write a book about your past being a god. I would definitely read it no matter how long it was." I told Lux.

"Anyway, Zero will you hand over the tablet." Lux told me. I handed him the tablet. Christian put his hand through the sphere on the top. It started to glow really bright then just stopped. It started to glow purple again.

"They're I just changed the setting, so it will search out for Dracos. It was set to search for gods. Like Prime and my self. I just had to change the setting, so you wouldn't go on a false search looking for Prime or my self." Lux told me. "Well, let's go search for the fire dragon. Once we get there I will let Christian take control." Lux told me. Lux and I searched for the fire Draco around the map. We finally found the fire Draco meditating in the middle of the map.

"I see you've found me. I guess it is time for you to die. I see you're a shock Savior. Oh well, it will be more enjoyable to kill someone of such strength. Before I kill you two my name is Pyro. Like the fire." Pyro told us. We got ready to fight. I guess Lux gave Christian control of his body again. Pyro charged Christian. Christian dodges his fire filled punch and filled his hands with shock sending a massive punch to Pyro's spiritual veins. (The veins where Saviors and Dracos draw their power from. If you hit them you can stop the flow of energy from that one corrupting the other systems.) Pyro felt his arm feeling the flow of energy stop. This gave me the chance to stike. I went into Deception and came behind Pyro and chopped his dead arm off. Christian screamed out in pain. "You bastard. I'm going to kill you for that now." Pyro grabbed me and punched my armor with a fist full of fire. I pretended to be blown back, even though my suit is fire proof. Christian charged at Pyro with both hands on a huge ball of shock and sent it off with a force of a hurricane. Pyro didn't even have time to dodge it. The ball of shock hit Pyro so hard it sent him flying through two statues of Prime. Christian and I pounced on Pyro. I continued to stab Pyro, while Christian sent punches of shock through his spiritual veins building up all the energy in his body with no place to go.

"Zero get back. I blocked off all of his veins. He's going to implode." Christian said to me. I didn't have any time to react. Christian noticed this and flew at me with his wings saving me from the explosion.

"Thank you Christian. I didn't even have time to react." I told Christian thanking him for saving my life. Not knowing if the energy from the explosion would have killed me.


	12. Lux's Past

Lux's POV

I used to have a love before the task of balancing the forces between good and evil. Her name was Liana. We met at school. When I was in sixth grade Liana never even noticed me. I was a god going to school with the humans. I could never show anyone my powers. Once a boy said he was a messenger of God and our class mates ridiculed him. I wonder what they would do if they found out I was a god. "Liana why do you never notice me?" I asked Liana. Wondering if she ever did notice me.

"I do notice you Lux. I'm just shy around people I like. That is the reason I don't talk to you. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I really do like you." Liana said to me. I started to blush.

"Hey, everyone look Lux is blushing, because Liana said he liked him." An ignorant boy in our class said to everyone. Everyone started to laugh.

"Liana and Lux sitting in a tree kissing. First comes love. Then, comes marriage. Then, comes a baby in a baby carriage." Everyone started to say. This made Liana run out of the room. I walked up to the boy who started this. I picked him up off of his own two feet.

"You listen here. If you ever say something like that again. This will be the least of your worries." I said to him furiously. The boy got up and everyone started to laugh at him. The boy came at me and tried to punch me. I ducked out of the way of the punch. The teacher just continued to not notice anything. The boy kept coming at me. I kept dodging all of his attacks. It started to get annoying. Then, I decided to dodge one of his attacks and side sweep his feet. This made him fall from the ground. I was done then. "If you get up again and try to attack me that will be a huge mistake." I said to the boy. Everyone laughed at him.

"Ha ha ha. You got beat up and Lux didn't even punch you. You're so weak." Some girl said to the boy. I decided to let the boy get picked on. I left the classroom and decided to go find Liana. I found Liana in the hall. I walked up to her.

"Liana why did you leave? You said you liked me didn't you? So, why let them get to you like that. They want attention and if you leave they'll think they've hurt your feelings. Will you come back to class?" I asked Liana. With a smile on my face.

"Thank you Christian. I'll go back to class now." Liana told me. Liana then kissed me on the cheek. We continued on back to class.

"Aww look at the two love birds they walked back to class together." That girl said to us.

"Just ignore them. They just mean to harm us. If we ignore them they won't bother us." I whispered to Liana.

"Ok, I will don't worry." Liana whispered back to me.

The next day, Liana snuck over to my house after school, because her mother was very strict on no boyfriends. "Liana if you just let me meet your mother, I'm sure I could convince your mother to let me continue to see you." I said to Liana.

"No, that will just make her ground me. I don't want to get grounded. She would never let me stay after school again." Liana said to me.

"If you say so. I'm going to have to meet her one day." I said to Liana.

We continued to study for the upcoming test in Science. Even though I would just get them all right and let her cheat off of me. The teachers don't care, because I am so smart. I've only gotten straight A's and they know Liana and I date. "Liana what do you want to do today?" I asked Liana. Wondering what she wanted to do.

"I just want to spend the day with you." Liana said to me. I really did love her. I thought to my self.

"Ok, how about we play some video games?" I asked Liana. Liana nodded. I put in Borderlands 2.

"Wow. Liana you are so good at this game. I suck." I said to Liana.

"Well, it's not my fault I'm good at them. It just comes naturally. Want me to show you some tricks?" Liana asked me.

"Sure. What are we going to do first?" I asked Liana. After a couple of hours Liana had to go home.

"Bye Liana. I love you." I told Liana.

"I love you too Lux. Bye." Liana told me. I kissed her on the lips passionately. We separated after a minute.

"I really must go. It's been nice spending the day with you. Bye." Liana told me.

"Bye. I'll text you tonight. Here take this. I know your mother checks your phone." I told Liana. I gave Liana a brand new phone I got for having good grades. I already had the same phone. I didn't want to tell my parents that.

"I'll text you tonight. Bye." Liana told me. I gave her a quick kiss and she left. That's when Prime walked into my room.

"So, my little brother has him self a girlfriend. Maybe, I'll tell her parents that you're dating her." Prime said to me. I have always been stronger than him psychically, mentally, and spiritually. Prime has always been jealous of my power.

"If you do that I swear that will be the last thing you do. I swear." I told Prime. Prime knew I was serious about this girl, so he backed off. If he told her parents that really would have been the last thing he did.

The next day, I was at school. Prime started a fight again and got sent to ISS. (In School Suspension) Today was the big test. This was the test that told us if we were going to the seventh grade. Liana and I sat right next to each other in the third row. The two seats to the right. I knew all of the answers again and I let Liana cheat off of me. Liana and I both got A's. I couldn't let Liana fail. Even though she was really smart, but her parents kept saying she wasn't good enough.

During school the same kid from earlier in the year started a fight with my friend. My friend was getting beat up. I wasn't sure to help him or to let him get beat up. I made up my mind real quick and intervened when he was on the floor getting punched over and over again. I pulled the kid who was beating my friend up off of him. The kid tried to punch me. I let the hit land on my face, so I wouldn't get suspended, because it would be self-defense. After the kid hit me, I let him try to land another punch just to make sure I wouldn't get expelled. Then, I took the kid up off of the ground and slammed him on the floor. The kid got up again. The kid swung at me and I moved back and pushed the kids arm to the side letting me land a blow on his kidney. The kid was tough, but not tough enough. I kept punching him so fast that I exposed how fast I was. I was punching him so fast my hands were a blur to the common eye. The kid toppled over and I knew the fight was open. I helped my friend up off the floor.

"Thanks, Lux. I appreciate it. I'm not a real good fighter. But, you you're hands were moving so fast they were almost in-human." My friend told me. I walked back to my seat and sat down next to Liana.

"That's really cool what you did for your friend. You're a great friend Christian." I kissed Liana on the lips right then. That's when I knew Liana and I were soul mates.

"Ohhh. You're not supposed to be doing PDA in the school. You could get suspended." That ignorant girl said to me. I flipped her off. She just flipped me back off.

"Don't make me get Armanii on you." I said to the white girl. That made her shut up real fast. Armanii was my best friend as a girl. Armanii was big and strong. Anytime a girl gave me trouble I just told them I'd get Armanii on them. That made all of the girls shut up real fast. Liana and I spent the rest of the day together in all of our classes. That was the good thing about being the teacher's favorite. (I'm talking about Liana not me. Liana was the teacher's favorite.) Liana was allowed to sit anywhere she wanted. Liana picked to sit next to me in all of our classes.

After school, "Liana I want to meet your parents. I won't take a no for an answer. I know you're parents will like me. Just trust me on this one. Have I ever not been right about things that I told you?" I asked Liana. I know I was right. I could see the future. I know what would happen.

"Okay, but if you are wrong. I will break up with you. I am serious right now." Liana told me trying to put on a serious face. I just nodded. We went to Liana's house after school. We walked there. Liana only lived a couple blocks away from school. When we arrived at Liana's house Liana opened the door and told her parents to come down.

"Liana who is this boy in our house?" Liana's father asked her.

"Daddy. This is Lux. He is my boyfriend." Liana told her father. They spoke in Cambodian. They didn't know I understood them.

"I am Lux. I've been dating you're daughter since the beginning of the school year. I didn't want to use my powers unless the future changed.

"Lux you're Cambodian is impressive." Liana's mother told me.

"Thank you miss." I told Liana's mother. Liana's mother looked at me and extended his hand. I gave a firm handshake.

"You are allowed to date my daughter. If you break her heart I'll break your legs." Liana's father told me. Liana and I walked up to her room.

"Oh my god Lux. How would you know they would let you date me?" Liana asked me.

"I'm just good at this stuff. Plus, knowing Cambodian I could persuade him that I was a good guy." I told Liana. I wrapped Liana into a big hug. We spent the rest of the day kissing. I left around ten at night. When I arrived at home everyone was a sleep. So, it was really easy just to go to my room and fall on to the bed. I was really tired. It has been a long day. First, helping a friend from getting beat up any more. Telling the ignorant girl in Liana and my class off. Last but not least, getting Liana's parents to let me date their daughter. Even though, Liana said they are really strict about letting her date.

At the second to last day of school, "Liana do you want to go to the dance with me?" I asked Liana. Knowing that she would say yes.

"Of course I will. I've been waiting for you to ask me all this week." Liana told me. This made me wrap Liana in a big hug. "I've already picked out the dress I want to wear. My mom said she'd take us to the dance. She said be at our house around six." Liana told me.

:Okay that will give me enough time to put on my tuxedo. I'll try to be there before six. Like around five thirty to five forty five." I told Liana. This made both of us smile. Liana sure could make me happy no matter what kind of a mood I was in.

"Good. Lux if your not there by six my mother will throw a fit and not let me see you anymore. Once they made plans if you blow them off then your history. Just a memory that I'll never see again. That isn't me. But, it sure is how my parents react if you're late. If you're not fifteen minutes early. You are five minutes late." Liana told me. I pulled Liana in for a big kiss. This was all going on in Math class.

"Can you two love birds get a room. Some of us are trying to learn. Some of us don't know everything. Lux why are you even in sixth grade? You could be in high school with how smart you are." The ignorant girl asked.

"I'm not in high school, because I want to be with Liana. If I pass to high school I'll never see her again. That's the only reason I'm in here. Plus, I'm getting a bunch of high school credits, so once I reach high school I'll be able to skip it and go on to college." I told the ignorant girl.

"Lux are you going to leave me at Benedictine alone?" Liana asked me. This made me sad. I didn't want to. But, I also didn't want to waste my time learning every thing I already know.

"I will stay only if you want me to stay. But, if you want me to go on to college and get my degree. Get a job and support us in the future. I will go so we can have a nice house back here." I told Liana. This made Liana smile.

"I will allow you to skip high school. I'm holding you up on that deal of getting us a nice house. You better not spend more than two years in college. You better get a job as a doctor. Seeing as you know almost everything about the human body. I don't want a nice house. I want a nice huge house." Liana told me. This made me smile. Knowing that all of that would come true.

"I will Liana. I'll only spend one year in college. You'll be able to leave high school when you're only sixteen seeing as how I study with you every day. You've gotten very smart with me being around you. I'll come over your house every day school is over. I'll help you study, we'll spend time together, I'll help you with your homework. But, there is one thing I won't do for you. That is doing all of your work for you. You're smart enough to get straight A's. You'll go to college and get you're dream job." I told Liana. Saying all of that made Liana smile and pull me in for a big hug.

"Lux you always no just what to say. I just want to be with you. No matter where we live. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. Lux why are you crying?" Liana asked me. I was crying, because I know Liana is going to die at the age of thirty six. We only have around twenty something years together. I wish I was powerful enough to grant immortal life. Like, when I'm older.

"I'm crying, because that's the whole reason I love you. We were meant to be together." I told Liana. This made us both cry.


	13. The Return Of A Lover

Christian's POV

"Lux wake up." A voice told me to wake up. Lux wasn't in control. Who could have known Lux was a host in side of my body? I opened my eyes to see a very beautiful girl. She looked like she was in her forties.

"Who are you?" I asked the mysterious girl who knew Lux was inside of my body. Lux wasn't here at the time. Lux was doing his search for Prime in side of my head.

"I am Liana. I am Lux's wife. Lux and I have known each other since kindergarten thousands of years ago. I know Lux is in your body, because I am one of the god's I never told Lux that, because he needed to get to you, so he could help stop Prime. I disappeared when I was around forty or a thousand years old. I needed to stop my life essence, so Lux wouldn't be able to find me. Lux couldn't find me for so many years. I'm truly sorry for what I put Lux through, but it was necessary for him to succeed." The woman named Liana told me. Lux get up I know you're searching for Prime, but a woman named Liana is here and told me you know her. I thought in side of our mind.

"I'm up. Please let me take control I haven't talked to her in a thousand years. There are things we need to discuss." Lux told me in side of our mind. After that, I let Lux take control of our body.

"Liana it can't be you. I saw you die all of those years ago. How? What I don't understand how you could still be alive. Please tell me what's going on." I told Liana. Not knowing how she could have survived. Unless, she is a god just like me. I knew we had a special connection that I didn't have with any one else in my whole entire life time.

"Lux I know you are confused. I didn't want to tell you that I knew all the things that you did back in our time. I am a god just like you. That's how we formed the special connection that couldn't be severed no matter what happended. That's why you couldn't go a day without thinking of if you didn't go to college Prime never would have found me. It's not your fault. I knew that this would happen. For me to do that I needed Prime to do the worst. Prime would have had to kill me. I put on an act not revealing my true power to him. I needed you to live until the time you came to Zero and told him he had to stop Prime through out all of his life times. That was my destiny. To prepare you for what is to come. I prepared you all of these years. Once you were prepared I was allowed to come back in to your life." Liana told Lux. I couldn't believe I was hearing about Lux's life. I knew all about it, but I never would have thought that Liana would be a god like him. I knew Liana was special. But, this was just unbelievable. Lux showed me that Liana had died. How could she put on a show like that? I thought in side of Lux and my mind.

"Liana I can't believe it. I loved you and you left me with out even saying good bye. How could I ever trust you again to not do that? How could I? I will always love you, but how could I ever trust you again. I told you my greatest secret that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone no matter the circumstances." Lux told Liana. I would have thought that Lux would have taken Liana back right then and there.

"Lux I know. It will take a lot of time for you to trust me again, but I still do love you. You have to believe me it wasn't my choice to leave you. I had to prepare you for what's yet to come. I will always love you even if you can never trust me again. If you just give us some time, I'm sure you can trust and love me like you used to back when I was in high school." Liana told Lux. This made Lux wrap Liana into a big hug.

"Liana I have missed you every single day that you haven't been by my side. Liana if you have come to prepare me then you know we have to find my body. I can't be locked up inside of my creations body. I love it here. But, it is just not a good fit. I can't truly use my true powers inside of a body of a Savior. You must know that I have created races and that we will need to stop Prime if we can ever truly be together. You always did bring out the best in me." Lux told Liana. This made me smile on the inside. I knew Liana and Lux were meant to be together at that moment in time.

"Lux come on. We are going to go get your body. I know exactly where it is located. It is located in the Bark. We are already in the Bark, we need to go to the temple of light. Once we get there I will show you how to get your true body back and be back in your true form." Liana told Lux. Lux I will allow you to go get your body back. I have let you stay inside of my body for many years and it has been my pleasure. Once you get your body back I will be free to go through my normal life with Gaige and stop Prime once and for all. I want you to know that no matter what happens you can always come back to my body. I thought in side of Lux and my mind.

We arrived at the temple of light in thirty minutes. "We are here. Follow me Lux." Liana told Lux. Lux followed Liana to the large room in the middle with a symbol on the ground with a triangle. (Triangle's can be a sign of change.) "Lux stand in the middle of the triangle. Repeat these words. Magna creatorem universi. Da mihi, quaeso, quid opus est corpus meum respectet, ut primo semel tincidunt. (That is Latin for Great creator of the universe. I ask you to give me my body back for I need it to once and for all stop Prime.)

"Magna creatorem universi. Da mihi, quaeso, quid opus est corpus meum respectet, ut primo semel tincidunt." Lux repeated. Lux was fluent in many languages. That's how I learned to speak in many different languages. Almost ten different languages. Excluding English, because I already knew that at birth. Out of no where my body started to glow a gold color. I didn't know what was happening. Suddenly, I was given control of my body back. I fell to the ground. I got back up and looked around. I saw a man with black hair, caramel skin, one blue eye, one green eye, and he was standing over seven feet.

"Lux is that you?" I asked. Surprised at what the creator of my species looked like.

"Yes, Christian it is me Lux. I have finally gotten my true form back. Thank you so much for letting me use your body to convince Zero to continue to stop Prime over and over again. Christian you are an important part in the stopping of Prime. You aided me for over ten years." Lux told me. I smiled knowing I was an important part in the convincing of Zero. "Christian get down now!" Lux screamed. I did what he said and ducked right then. Just as I ducked I saw a huge blast of corrosive fly over my head. I turned around and saw the corrosive Draco.

"Lux you are in no condition to fight. You just got you're body back. Let Christian and I take on this corrosive Draco." Liana told Lux. Lux ran to cover and did as he was told. "Christian it's just me and you against him. I think we can take him. Use your phase power and find his weakness." Liana told me. Liana was so scary. She was demanding, like a true born leader. I did as I was told and saw that he had a weakness on his left shin. I telepathically told Liana that his weakness was on his left shin.

"A true god in my presence. This will be a challenge. I have never lost a challenge. Before I brutally kill both of you, you should know my name is Cornos. I am your doom. Fear me, before I rip out your heart you weak pest." Cornos shouted. I had enough of these Dracos. I ran at him with my super enhanced speed. I charged at him like I learned from Zero. I used my speed against him. He had good reflexes, but couldn't block a blow to the left. I used my phase sight and looked to see his spiritual veins. That was my technique. I would take out his spiritual veins, so I could take control and he couldn't use his elemental powers. I tried to stop the spiritual veins on his right arm, but he countered before I got close. He hit me in the jaw pushing me back. I put my foot on the ground and stopped my self. I told Liana to charge at him together. Liana and I charged at him at the same time. Cornos didn't know what to do. He tried to block Liana's strike, but I hit him in his ribs. Cornos backed up and jumped in the air blasting corrosive bolts at us. I used a shock shield and blocked his hits. I moved so fast that he couldn't see me I ran behind him and took out both of his spiritual veins on his chest and arm. He still had one arm with elemental powers. I tried to block the vein, but he pushed me back. Liana used her powers and blasted him with a spiritual blast. This phased Cornos for ten seconds giving me the chance to block his other spiritual vein. I blocked his vein. I made a huge shock energy ball and blasted him right through the chest. Cornos fell to the ground dead.

"You're a good fighter Christian. No wonder why Lux chose you to be a host of him. Lux you can come out now. Cornos is dead now." Liana told Lux. Lux came out from behind a pillar.

"Thank you for saving me Christian. I still have to get used to being back in my old body. It's been hundreds of years since I've been in my original form." Lux told me. I knew what he meant. Not being in your body, it becomes a challenge to understand it again. Since, he has been in my body for ten years and a couple other bodies before me.

"It's my pleasure Lux. You are my creator. So, it is my duty to protect the creator of our races." I told Lux. Lux smiled at me and nodded. I decided to call Zero and tell them that we killed the corrosive Draco, Cornos. The Dracos have gotten smarter and are adapting to our skills. Lux told us that the Dracos are going to be resistant to our powers. Lux is telling me that I have to work extra hard, so as to gain new abilities and powers. I have a special gift. I can gain the powers of other Saviors and Sirens that I meet. We will have to go in to a state where as we are pushed up to our limits. There is nothing that we can do to stop us from drawing energy from my brothers and sisters. Forever using their powers as mine. Gaining new abilities and powers is what can prepare me for taking on Prime in the late future. I thought to my self. I decided to call Zero.

* * *

Zero's POV

I am at our house with Maya and Alexandria when someone called me over the ECHO Network. "Hello? Who is it?" I asked through the phone. I heard Christian's voice come through the other end of the phone.

"Zero Lux got his true form back. We have also defeated the corrosive Draco Cornos. I just wanted to give you an update on what is happening. To be aware. The Dracos are starting to under stand our powers now. You will have to be able to gain new powers and abilities. So, the Dracos will never have the upper hand against you. You are an important part. So, prepare for what is coming." Christian told me. I was glad he was calling me to give an update. On the current situation. As Prime's true form could come through at any time. I just wanted to be prepared.

"Thank you for the update Christian. I appreciate it." I said to Christian. I hung up the phone and got back to playing with Alexandria. Right then Gaige called me through the ECHO Network.

"Zero come quick I'm going into labor. I'm at my house and my water just broke. Please call Christian and tell him to meet us at 's." Gaige told me. I hopped up from the ground and burst through our door and ran to Gaige and Christian's house. I opened up the door, picked up Gaige, and rushed over to 's as fast as I could. When Gaige and I reached 's I placed Gaige on the table and picked up my phone and dialed Christian's number. Pick up, pick up, pick up. I thought in my head, so that Christian would pick up the phone.

"Hello? Who's on the other end of the phone?" Christian's voice came through the other end of the phone.

"Christian. Get to 's right now. Gaige is going into labor. Gaige wants you here two minutes ago." I said to Christian sounding panicked. What would happen since Gaige is a human and her baby is a super human. Will Gaige die during labor? I though to my self. Not trying to think about all of the bad things that could happen.

"I'll be right there." Christian said sounding hurried. I went back into Zed's medical center and went to see how Gaige is doing. It looked like Zed was going to give Gaige a huge shot in the back for the pain. I assumed it was needed since it would hurt like heck delivering a super human baby.

* * *

Christian's POV

Zero just came over the ECHO Network a couple of minutes ago and told me that Gaige went in to labor. I have to get to Zed's fast, before Gaige delivers our baby. I ran to the fast travel station in the Bark. I got to the fast travel station two minutes after Zero told me Gaige went in to labor, because I put on my wings and used my inhumane speed to get there so fast. I fast traveled to Sanctuary and pushed every body out of my way and burst through the doors to Zed's medical station. "Gaige I'm here. How's the baby doing Zed?" I asked Zed seeing if I had to relieve any pain Gaige might be in.

"The baby is coming along great. Come over here. You can see the bay's head poking out." Zed said to me. I walked over to where Zed was at and I saw that Gaige and my baby's head was poking out. The baby had orange hair just like her mother. After one hour the baby came out. Zed cut the umbilical cord and wrapped our baby in a blanket. Zed gave Gaige and my baby to Gaige and we didn't even have to think about it to know the name of our baby.

"Jenna." We both said at the same time. Jenna was the perfect name for our baby. Our baby just looked like a Jenna. Gaige and my baby was the cutest baby I have ever seen. I would stay with both of them till the end of time.

"That's a beautiful name. I couldn't have picked a better name my self." Matt said coming through the door to Zed's knowing that Gaige went in to labor, because I called him to come over to Zed's.

"Your baby will be an important part in taking down Prime." Lux said as Lux and Liana walked through the door of Zed's with Maya.

"Lux remember our baby. I wonder where he is today." Liana told Lux. I couldn't believe Lux and Liana had a baby. That that baby would still be alive today. I guess it would be born a god, because both of his parents were gods.

* * *

**What did you think of that chapter? Christian defeated Cornos the corrosive Draco. Christian and Gaige's baby Jenna was born. Liana and Lux had a baby. They don't know where he is today. Always remember to Review to give your feed back on what I'm doing good and what I'm doing bad. Follow if you like to read my story. Favorite if you absolutely love my story with all of your heart. If you like my writing just Favorite me as one of your Favorite Authors. Follow me as an Author as I might be doing different stories besides The Savior. Just to let you all know The Savior might be a trilogy or even more than a trilogy if you tell me what I could do better.**


End file.
